


Better Together

by toalltheones



Series: A Song For You [8]
Category: C9 BOYZ (Band), CIX, YG Silver Boys - Fandom, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hello can you hear my HEART BREAKING, Hurt/Comfort, Implied past!Byounggon/Hyunsuk, Implied past!Seunghun/Jihoon, Light Angst, M/M, New Beginnings, Silver Boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toalltheones/pseuds/toalltheones
Summary: Byounggon and Seunghun are trying to move on to the next chapter of their lives, but their memories and past hurt are threatening to hold them back from happiness. Life isn’t meant to be easy, and they’re still learning how to navigate through their hardships, but they’ll be okay as long as they have each other.





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> Let me preface this by saying: I love all of the T13 boys, they are all so talented in their own way, & I believe EVERY single one of those 29 boys DESERVED to debut.  
> That being said, I love the Silver Boys so much, they have a special place in my heart, & they would've been the BEST complete team that could've come from YG in a long ass time, but YG is trash. All I can do is support all of my boys in their future endeavors, no matter what they decide to do and where they end up.

The Eden Project – Better Together  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_AbM9ZxtjE>

_Just give me time._  
We'll make it if it's right.  
I swore I'd never fall again.

 _Tables turn,_  
But without mistakes we'll never learn.  
And if we just let go we'll learn to love again.

_-_

Seunghun dropped the last cardboard box to the ground with a loud grunt, dusting off his hands as he surveyed the apartment, littered with dozens of boxes of various sizes. He couldn’t help the soft smile that overtook his face as he noted Byounggon excitedly unpacking his box of stuffed animals, pointedly ignoring the more important boxes, like bedding or kitchen items.

The past few months, and especially the past week, had been an absolute shitshow of emotions and Seunghun was so glad that they both were able to smile after what they had been through. He slumped against the kitchen counter, memories of sleepless nights and teary goodbyes coursing through his mind.

Suddenly, thin arms wrapped around his waist from behind, startling him out of his thoughts. He looked over his shoulder to see Byounggon’s gentle eyes filled with worry as a cardigan-sweater pawed hand came up to wipe a tear track from his cheek.

“They’re happy tears,” Seunghun insisted, pulling away to embarrassedly rub at his eyes. He didn’t even notice that he had started to cry. Byounggon raised an eyebrow, skeptical of the other’s statement, and Seunghun knew there was no point in lying. “Okay, so maybe they’re not, but I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, I’m just a little overwhelmed. It’s… It’s just so quiet.” Seunghun said, gesturing vaguely around him.

After years of being crammed into a small dorm with several other boys, one would think that this would’ve been a welcomed reprieve from the chaos, but it just felt empty. It was weird to not hear loud shrieking laughter bouncing off the walls, strange noises of someone (poorly) imitating the sound of a zooming car, or persistent whines of “hyung, he’s bothering me!” and “I’m not touching you, I’m not touching you!”

Byounggon nodded somberly, knowing exactly how Seunghun felt. Instead of answering, he merely opened his arms and let the _slightly_ taller boy step into his embrace, rubbing comforting circles into his back as he pressed a soft kiss into his hair.

They stood there for several moments, both blinking back tears and reveling in each other’s warmth. Eventually, Seunghun pulled back with a watery smile, clapping his hands together. “Come on, we need to unpack some stuff, and then we can get delivery for dinner. You can do the living room, and I’ll do the bedroom.” He said, wiping his eyes one last time before picking up a box of clothes and heading down the hall.

Byounggon watched the younger disappear, heart still heavy in his chest. The past week had been extremely difficult, to say the least, but he was still so grateful that he had Seunghun with him. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he headed back out to the living room and set to unpacking.

A few hours later, the sun had set, and the apartment was looking considerably more homey: the coffee table had been set up, there were pillows on the couch, and several framed photos had been hung on the walls.

When his stomach growled, Byounggon decided to make a quick call for some tangsuyuk and jjajangmyeon—a must have for any moving day—and finished putting their kitchenware away in the cabinets as he waited for the food. Once the food was delivered, he paid and set the bowls on the coffee table before going to the bedroom to get Seunghun for dinner.

Stepping into the bedroom, he chuckled when he saw his blue dragon plush set on top of the air mattress next to Seunghun’s Pompompurin toy. He couldn’t help the way his heart swelled with affection in his chest at the way the plushes were leaned against each other, and he reached over to carefully tuck them in under the blanket.

Seunghun was in the closet, mindlessly singing Crush’s ‘Beautiful’ as he hung up their clothes, stopping to roll his eyes when he pulled Byounggon’s beloved gray hoodie out of the box. He reached for a hanger, but gave it a second thought and instead pulled it on over his t-shirt. It wasn’t as oversized on him as it was on Byounggon, but he liked the way it smelled and it made him feel a little more cozy.

“You look cute,” Byounggon commented and Seunghun beamed at the compliment, cheeks a little rosy. “The owner of that hoodie has great fashion taste.” He said with a smirk, laughing when Seunghun grabbed a beanie to throw at him. “Let’s go eat dinner, the food’s here.”

Seunghun glanced down at the almost-empty box. “Sure, just let me finish this up. There’s only a few things left, so it’ll take me three minutes, tops.” He said, hurriedly grabbing another sweater to hang. Byounggon wanted to argue but there really wasn’t much left, so he let the other go, just reminding him to hurry lest the food get cold.

True to his word, Seunghun was done in a matter of minutes and went out to the living room for dinner. He paused in the hallway, fondly watching as the other set up his laptop, tongue peeking out of his mouth as he looked for a movie to watch as they ate.

Seunghun settled down next to Byounggon, letting out a pleased hum and aegyo-filled thank you when he saw that Byounggon had already mixed his jjajangmyeon for him.

This was one of the things that Seunghun loved the most about Byounggon: Byounggon really wasn’t that much older than Seunghun—not even a full year older—but he took care of him and everyone else so well. Despite his sometimes harsh appearance, Seunghun knew that Byounggon was nothing but a softie inside.

They broke their chopsticks and began to ate, exchanging pleasant banter while Infinity War played in the background.

Seunghun had already finished his meal, since he was quite a fast eater compared to Byounggon, and was focused on the movie when he felt eyes on the side of his face. He turned to look over his shoulder, for the second time that day, and locked eyes with the older boy who was watching him, lips pulled up into a tender smile.

The blonde was starting to feel self-conscious but before he could ask, Byounggon laughed and reached over to wipe off some jjajangmyeon sauce that had gotten onto Seunghun’s cheek. “Such a messy eater, Seungmoong-ie. You’re like a big baby.” The older teased as Seunghun protested, making incomprehensible whining noises at the back of his throat as he blushed. Byounggon couldn’t help but reach out to pinch the rosy cheek, making baby noises and laughing when Seunghun only blushed harder.

Seunghun couldn’t help how red his face had become, especially considering that his heart was inexplicably hammering in his chest, his skin feeling like it was burning where Byounggon was touching him.

Their laughter died down when Seunghun looked up at the older, eyes dark and expression on his face unreadable.

Byounggon wasn’t sure what happened or who leaned in first, but one moment he was teasing Seunghun and the next, he had a lapful of the other boy, their lips pressed together desperately.

Neither could explain it, how something felt so off but so right at the same time.

Byounggon groaned into the kiss when he felt Seunghun settle in his lap, unused to the heavier weight of the other boy. He trailed his hands up, over unfamiliarly broad shoulders, to tangle in dark blonde hair and relishing in the soft sounds the other made.

Seunghun was in a similar state; his hands came up to cup Byounggon’s face, thumbs stroking over sharp cheekbones where softer, round cheeks used to be. He pressed in closer, tangling his tongue with the other’s, head spinning at the deep, throaty sound made in reply, his ears having been accustomed to hearing higher-pitched whines over the past few years.

They eventually pulled apart, chests heaving, and a thin string of saliva kept them connected for a few seconds before it broke. Suddenly, Seunghun let out a shuddery sob, shattering the careful silence that encompassed them.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Byounggon reached up to wipe away the tears that began to stream down the younger’s face, but he couldn’t keep up with how fast they seemed to be falling. His heart ached at the soft cries that left Seunghun’s mouth but he didn’t know what to do to make him feel better when he didn’t even know how to make himself feel better. All he could do was rub circles into his back and whisper sweet nothings in his ear, all while holding his own tears back.

“I’m scared,” Seunghun whispered when his crying had been semi-reduced to full-body sniffles. “I’m scared about our future, and I’m scared about forgetting _them_ , and I’m scared to love you only to lose you and get hurt all over again.”

Byounggon opened to his mouth to assure the younger that that wouldn’t happen, but he quickly shut it when he knew they would just be empty promises. He knew exactly how Seunghun felt, because those same exact fears were pumping through his veins right at that second.

“I’m scared too,” Byounggon admitted shakily. He leaned up, pressing a soft kiss under Seunghun’s right eye, swollen with tears. Seunghun had his eyes cast downward, lips pressed together tightly in a frown. “I wish I could tell you that everything will be alright, but I can’t because I honestly don’t know that they will be.” He broke off, leaning his head back to prevent his tears from escaping his eyes.

When Byounggon was able to compose himself, he cupped Seunghun’s face, lifting him so that they could look at each other. His eyes burned filled with a fierce determination that Seunghun hadn’t seen since the beginning of that godforsaken show. “What I do know is that we will _not_ forget them and I know they won’t forget us. No matter how many years pass, no matter how much distance is forced between all of us, we won’t forget. We can’t. How can we? We’ve been with each other through all of our darkest moments and our best. We’re family.” Byounggon said firmly.

Seunghun allowed his eyes to wander over the photos hung up on their wall, the captured memories of 11 boys who had spent years together chasing after the same dream. He went over each photo, reliving each one, and committing all of the smiles to his memory. The hand on his face wiped a stray tear away, bringing his attention back to the boy in front of him.

“I’m scared to love you too,” Byounggon confessed. He closed his eyes, inhaling shakily. “I almost don’t want to, because I don’t want to forget _him_. I don’t want to love you and risk getting hurt again but, at the same time, that makes me love you even more. I don’t want to be afraid, I don’t want to get stuck in the past, I want to move on and just be happy again.” When Byounggon opened his eyes again, he locked eyes with Seunghun. “I-I think I can. With you by my side.”

Seunghun allowed himself to get lost in Byounggon’s eyes, drowning in the love and hope that he saw reflected back at him. He leaned in, kissing Byounggon softly, their lips barely brushing against each other. “I think I can too.” He whispered.

Byounggon pulled the younger into a tight embrace, their hearts beating together. Despite the quiet, their apartment didn’t feel so empty anymore, and both boys could feel their broken hearts slowly start to mend, even just by a tiny bit.

They had been hurt by the past and there was no doubt that the future would not be easy, but they would be okay as long as they had each other.

Being alone was hard, but they were better together.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, so I wasn't planning on finishing & publishing any of the Silver Boys fics that I had started, but the news of Seunghun entering a new company without Byounggon has thrown me into my feels and my GonHun heart is hurting. (I'll admit, I think I still love GonSuk a little bit more, but thinking about that makes me even sadder, so ya, let's not...) There is a lot of implied Silver Boys in here (hello, Hyunsuk and Jihoon) but I left the names out on purpose because I wanted GonHun to be the focus. (Also, I am absolute shit at writing summaries, so it'll probably change several times over the next few days)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. I know there aren't a lot of YGTB/SB readers on AO3 but I want to publish more fics, and I am also here if anyone wants to talk (RANT) about the boys.
> 
> Please leave me comments, constructive criticism, or song recommendations! Thank you ♡


End file.
